marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbolts (Netflix MCU television show)
''Thunderbolts ''is an American live action Netflix drama-fantasy superhero television series created by Marvel Cinematic Universe Studios DuttPanda based on the comics of the same name. This series was co-created by Drew Goddard and Marc Webb, and was released in May 21st, 2016, and had developed eleven episodes for a first season. It takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe of DuttPanda. Following the Superhuman Civil War, the American government is losing alliances and the trust of superheroes all around America. General Thunderbolt Ross is suppressed into creating a fail safe program, the Thunderbolts; by initiating a squadron of talented superhumans or fighters; all dogs of the government, acting for them and doing missions, in exchange for mutiny for their crimes, in hopes of a new life. The Thunderbolts had spanned three whole seasons before being cancelled in 2018. The series was well received, and nick-named the 'Suicide Squad of Marvel.' Plot Following the events of Captain America: Civil War, the American government has lost superhuman and superhero alliances and is losing contact with them, suppressed by higher ranked individuals to develop a fail-safe program to successfully accomplish suicidal classified missions. Assembling a team of former fugitives and talented individuals with exceptional abilities, Ross develops own Avengers, the Thunderbolts, who compete in the most dangerous and suicidal missions in the light of modern America. Season One of the Thunderbolts follows the newly formed Thunderbolts to go on a mission to eliminate the foe, the Leader, who with his large cult, is on a step against the military to transform human beings into gamma like beings, for a further step into evolution. Season Two follows the Thunderbolts recruit Wade Wilson, alias, Deadpool and investigate the Weapon-X program, an illegal anti-government experiment on humans by gamma radioactivity and thermolizing serums, continuing from one of the further projects of Samuel Sterns, continued by the arrogant William Stryker. Season Three, the final season, focuses on the drama, after Ross becomes a fugitive following his mystical transformation into a Hulk-like being, he is to be captured by officials, military and police on sight and is also on the hunt by his own Thunderbolts team. However, the Thunderbolts won`t betray their ally and side with Red-Hulk to forever demolish the syndicate within the military that has been taking advantage of their resources to control an American nuclear missile. Cast *William Hurt as General Thunderbolt Ross/Red-Hulk Thunderbolt Ross is a cold, arrogant, solitary, tactician, strategist and military commander-general, specializing in protection of civilians, and doing what he thinks is best for America. He is patriotic and will give away his life for the country itself. He is reluctant of running the Thunderbolts organization and hates himself for creating it, but he is suppressed to anyway. But soon, as he gets closer to his allies, he realizes that the team consisting of former criminals could be shaped into something better. In Season Two, he ironically underwent the severe transformations Bruce Banner had to face, the gamma radiation effects had put a meganomical effect on his body, and trying to escape from the radioactivity, he was infected by the lethal molecules of gamma, that instantly altered his hormones and cells and enzymes to make him turn into a muscular, same-sized, Hulk-faced being, who everyone dubs Red-Hulk. Disgusted of his new alter-ego, he becomes suicidal but he realizes that Bruce Banner had felt the same and he uselessly attempted to hunt the man for him. Inspired by his own faults, Thunderbolt used his new power to do good, however, he was considered as a fugitive from the military, following his transformation. *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool Deadpool was introduced in Season Two, is a human who had a history of human trafficking. He was illegally exiled to America from Canada. He was later modified into a superhuman, virtually invincible because of his healing factor. *Jensen Ackles as Marc Specter/Moon Knight *Tim Blake Nelson as Dr. Samuel Sterns/The Leader *Jai Courtney as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom *Elodie Yung as Elektra Natchios *Ross Butler as Amadeus Cho Episodes Season One #'Fury Road: '''The Kree Monolith, exploited to be a container and sustainer of extraterrestrial entities, the Symbiotes, is modified and the crippled Flash Thompson, who joins the military, bonds with the symbiote, and his strength becomes more enhanced, and the symbiote automatically develops limbs for him. Flash, now Agent Venom, in gratitude of Thunderbolt Ross, who had arranged for this modification, aids the general to infiltrate an underground building of Samuel Sterns, a person who had in the past, attempted to assist Bruce Banner to cure his Hulk transformation, but instead got mutated himself. Since then Samuel was in SHIELD custody in the Index, before SHIELD temporarily became defunct, and he escaped, from then onward, he became obsessed with genetic advancements, and set out to create his own batch of "evolutionary binary serums," elemental serums augmented out of Iso-crystals that can grant homo sapiens Hulk-like strength. With the Evolutionary Binary, Samuel creates a cult revolving around human evolution and plans to make the entirety of the human race Hulk-like creatures so that everyone becomes more stronger, sharper, agile. Thunderbolt Ross, Agent Venom and Amadeus Cho, the original Thunderbolts, infiltrates the cult headquarters. Samuel's henchmen escapes with the Evolutionary Binary serums, however, the Thunderbolts pursues them in a car chase. #'Agatha Dearest: '''The Thunderbolts are out on the hunt for Sterns. The Evolutionary Binary serums have fallen out of the truck of the Samuel's cult, the Leaders of Tomorrow, and have crashed in a road full of civilians, causing a major radioactive leak, leading to a severe explosion, killing many. The Thunderbolts are held responsible for this damages, and are suppressed to attend a brief meeting with the ASOCS Specs (Utopian-American crime inspection military unit), however, General Ross and Amadeus will not waste anymore time, and illegally exits from their perimeters to chase after Samuel Sterns/The Leader, who, posing as a male nurse in a mental hospital, is looking for candidates for an Evolutionary Binary he has with him, now. He confronts a bipolar woman named Agatha and forces her to swallow the Evolutionary Binary. An hour later, Agatha, mutated, and dying, is causing mayhem in a downtown alley. Category:Television Category:TV Shows Category:DuttPanda Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe (DuttPanda)